My Name is Raven
by vkanimeluver632
Summary: Sequel to my one shot New Beginnings. What is Ahiru came back to Kinkan Academy as Raven? What if Hotaru came with? What destruction will they cause and will Fakir ever remember her? What of the new girl Rachel? Please Read and Review! Note: Please read the one shot first to understand who is Raven.
1. The Return of Mythos and Rue

My Name is Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu or Sailor Moon

Chapter 1- The Return of Mythos and Rue

They had been busy watching over the kingdom for the last year. Helping everyone to rebuild what the Raven ha destroyed. Due to them being such a big help the King and Queen had told them to take time off and so they had decided to return to Kinkan Academy. They were surprised at what they had found. Even though magic was still reflected in the entire village they had all forgotten the events of the Raven and Princess Tutu. Even Fakir had forgotten all about what had happen.

They found out this when they went to find him to see how he had been only to find out that he didn't even know who Ahiru was. They then went to the lake to find out if she was there only to find that all the birds had migrated due to the cold. Both of them agreed that she probably went with them. They had chosen to enrol back into Kinkan Academy.

It was fun to be back there even if no one remembered anything. Yet at the same time they felt that something was missing. As it turned out Fakir had made a new friend called Rachel. She was a lot like Ahiru except she was not as bubbly, innocent or clumsy. She had bright green eyes and her blonde hair fell straight down her back slightly curled. Rachel was a better dancer and was a lot more graceful and serious.

A month later and winter was finally over. Both Mythos and Rue decided to go to the lake and watch the birds as they came back to the lake. As they watched the sky for the familiar yellow bird they heard two people talking. It was Rachel and Fakir. They were sitting under a small tree with a picnic basket next to the. This annoyed Rue to no end.

"How can he possibly forget his promise to Ahiru" she hissed as she glared at them her fists clenching at her sides.

"Calm down Rue. How were we supposed to realise that after the Raven and Drosselmeyer disappeared that everyone would forget" Mythos gently told her as he held one of her hands.

They then sat down on the ground and looked out at the lake. It was beautiful morning. A light fog spread gently across the lake. The flowers were blooming and covered in dew, gently perfuming the crisp spring morning air. The lake sparkled in the early morning light, the reeds gently swaying in the wind to invisible music. Later in the day as they relaxed underneath one of the trees they heard it.

The gentle calls of the birds that they had grown to become familiar when Ahiru used to be human reached their ears. They reminded them of how when Ahiru used to be human she would always enjoy giving crumbs to the other birds. Her friends she would call them. No one would have guessed that she herself was also a bird. Then again no one realised that Rue had be raised by the Raven either.

Soon the sky was filled with the sight of the birds flying back to the lake. As the birds landed on the surface of the lake they scanned each of them for the sight of the familiar duck that they had come to call not only their best friend but their saviour. The one that had never given up hope when everything seemed to be against them and Drosselmeyer was controlling the story in an attempt to create the perfect tragedy.

They could still remember the small duck dancing while the other birds attacked it and how each time it fell over it would get back up again and continue dancing. She was never one to give up into the depths of despair. It was funny but even though she had crushed on Mythos Rue still missed her. They all did not that most of them even remembered who she was.

It was obvious though in small changes. Mr Cat no longer had someone to really scold saying that they would have to marry him if they didn't dance properly. Lily and Pike were a lot quieter now. They didn't seem to be the cause of as much mischief as before. Even Fakir was a lot more serious though he did sometimes smile when Rachel was near.

He smiled more at the clumsiness of Ahiru. He took care of her when she was a duck. He tried endlessly to turn her back into a human but to no avail. Eventually even Fakir had forgotten the events of Drosselmeyer his ancestor and the Raven. They still remembered the night at the lake where she and Rue had danced the pas de deaux to attempt to return the heart shard to Mythos.

She couldn't truly admit her feelings then because she would disappear in a ball of light but even then she showed her love in other ways. Mostly she showed it by dancing. She danced by herself the pas de deaux but didn't give up. She truly did love Mythos but she loved him enough to let him to the one that he truly cared for, Rue.

So as they looked for the small yellow duck on the surface of the lake they reminisced of all the fun and adventures that they had enjoyed together. How she attempted to retrieve the hearts shards for Mythos. How he eventually learnt to control his emotions again. So they continued to look for the small yellow duck yet they couldn't find her anywhere.

The continued to look for the familiar yellow duck yet she didn't seem to be on the lake. The searched frantically to see if she had seen them and had chosen to waddle slowly towards them yet the Ahiru was nowhere to be found. Both Mythos and Rue looked at each other and said in unison.

"Where is Ahiru?"

**Author Notes **

**Please Review. I wasn't actually planning to make a sequel and use this as a one shot for one of my other future stories to explain who Raven is but I got this idea in my head and had to write it down. I am not really sure what direction this story is going to go in but we will see. Please review me to tell me what powers you think that Raven should get in the future to help her. Should she regain her powers as Princess Tutu? Also Hotaru and Raven will come into the picture eventually possibly in the next chapter. Cookies for everyone who reviews. **


	2. The Return of Raven

Chapter 2 My Name is Raven

**Authors Note **

**This Story is set a couple of months after my one shot New Beginnings and after Small Lady comes back to Crystal Tokyo after the events with Chaos. Neo-Queen Serenity is no longer Sailor Moon but is now Sailor Cosmos. All scouts are cosmic scouts. Find out more about my Hotaru from my other story The Real Story. **

Disclaimer:

*Stands in futuristic space ship and shouts to mysterious girl typing on computer* Taco have i finally managed to secure the rights to both Princess Tutu and Sailor Moon!? *Girl looks up* No Vkanimeluver632. *Turns to shout at the girl* Then get on with it Taco! I also do not any characters of aspects of Kingdom Hearts that may end up being mentioned in this story.

So that was interesting... Now lets get on with the story!

A couple of weeks had gone past after they had gone to the lake to see Ahiru only to find that Ahiru was not there at all. She seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. They had wondered around the lake calling her name softly yet she did not appear to greet them. Both Mythos and Rue feared that even Ahiru had forgotten the events of the Raven and Drosselmeyer and returned to being a normal duck. They truly did miss their clumsy friend and hoped that she had just been a bit lost and would return soon. Yet at the same time they feared that she had left because she did not want to be reminded of how she had once been human.

**With Hotaru and Raven in Crystal Tokyo **

During the months since Raven had left her home at the lake near Kinkan Academy and started her new life as Raven. During this time time she and Hotaru had grown to be best friends. They talked about their pasts and found out a lot of each others fears and darkest secrets. Hotaru still had her duties to the kingdom as a guardian to Neo-Queen Serenity and by accepting her offer Raven had sworn to help protect the planets from the evilness of Chaos.

Recently though they had been summoned by the Queen and told that Sailor Pluto had informed her that they were to return to Raven's home planet. She was rather distraught about returning though as she had grown to think of Crystal Tokyo as her home but couldn't bear to possible leave all of her friends to the evilness of the influence of Chaos and agreed reluctantly.

She did not want to see Fakir again due to that she still loved him but was hurt ever since he forgot her and his promise. He still visited the lake but it was to write stories not to see her again. It had hurt her when he had forgotten her name and even more when he forgot that she was ever human. It hurt her to see him treat her like a normal duck and try to feed her bread crumbs.

It had hurt most of all to see him with _her. _

Raven did not know _her _name but she could see that Fakir did care for _her. _It was the same look that he used to give her when he still remembered her. The way his eyes softened and how he seemed to let his guard down. She did love Fakir but thought that she was forever doomed to live a short life as a duck and wanted him to have a chance for happiness.

That did not stop the pain or the memories though. Nor did it stop the dreams. Sometime she dream that the Drosselmeyer had gotten his way and the story had ended in a tragedy. The worst ones though were the ones in which she dreamt that Fakir had managed to turn her back into a human earlier. That they had gotten a happily ever after similar to Rue and Mythos. That she maybe had never had to return to being a duck.

Yet at the same time she did not regret coming here to Crystal Tokyo. Here she had made many friends. Mostly she would hang out with Hotaru and her friends. Mostly with Sora, Riku and Kairi. She had learnt their stories as well. Of how they were keyblade wielders. By accepting the offer she had seen many horrific sights. Yet she had learnt more. Became stronger. Matured more.

The offer she had soon learnt as she came to the palace was to help save the worlds from the influence of Chaos. Though she had gotten many horrific memories from this offer. Raven had also made many fun ones. With new friends. She tried to get over Fakir and the heartbreak that he had put her through unknowingly yet she could never get over him. There were many boys that were interested in her. Mainly due to the fact that she was best friends with Hotaru who was not only a guardian but the Princess of the planet Saturn.

So as she packed all of her stuff to get ready for them to return to her home world. A place full of many memories that she had left behind. Both good and bad. Yet she did not notice that she accidentally dropped a small diary on the ground as she left her bedroom dragging a small suitcase behind her full of essentials. The diary dropped on the floor, opening to the very first page.

The first sentence read.

_Dear Diary, my name is Raven. This is my story. _

**__****Authors Note **

**I will not be able to update until next week due to assessments sorry. Please Review and tell me what you think i should add to the story. How do you think i should incorporate Princess Tutu into the story and what enemies should they fight. eg. a heart snatcher appears and while Hotaru fights it as Sailor Saturn Raven dances as Princess Tutu to return the heart crystal to it's owner. So blue cookies for all those that review. **


	3. I Told You My Name is Raven

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

*Hotaru floats high in the sky holding a plate of blue cookies *

Hotaru; Say the disclaimer and I will give you the plate

Me: Fine. I do not own Sailor Moon or Princess Tutu

*Hotaru hands the plate over*

Me: BLUE COOKIES! OM NOM NOM

Now on with the Story!

They quickly took a small shortcut to the world through the time gate after saying goodbye to all their friends. They did not know how long the mission would last for anyway. Hopefully not long Raven feared that if it was she would not want to leave again.

So they quickly went to the academy and enrolled. They were to start classes the next day. As Raven stood near the window she took out a small bag of breadcrumbs and proceeded to scatter them. She may now be human but she could never forget how she is actually a swan.

Back in Crystal Tokyo she also fed her fellow birds but occasionally she would go to the lake and return to her swan form and swim for a bit. She enjoyed this and found it relaxing after a hard mission. It took her mind off the horrific images that she has seen.

"Raven, here are the uniforms that we have to wear now" Hotaru said cheerfully as she came into the room gracefully. Or at least she would have if not for her accidentally tripping as she came into the room. Raven giggled when she saw Hotaru splattered on the ground the uniforms scattered around her.

"Thanks Hotaru" she said as she elegantly picked up her uniform. Hotaru quickly got up from the floor.

"You're welcome Raven" Hotaru replied as she picked up her uniform before moving to her room next door to change. Raven quickly changed into the uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. Her ebony black hair was in an elegant braid down her back and her choker with the three feathers was around her neck. Hotaru had explained how each feather represented her as Ahiru, Princess Tutu and now as Raven.

As she looked at herself she was momentarily hit with a flashback of herself as Ahiru wearing this uniform and tripping. She smiled sadly at her reflection before exiting the room quietly.

**The next day with Mythos and Rue **

They were worried. They had not seen Ahiru at all since they had returned. They met up outside the school ready to go to class. They got there only to see two girls laughing together quietly. They then just waited quietly in the corner for the rest of the class.

The girls continued to chat quietly in the corner while giggling. Soon Fakir and Rachel entered the room. Soon Mr Cat entered the room and everyone got ready.

"Class we have two new students joining us today. Please welcome Raven and Hotaru" said Mr Cat as he gestured to the two girls that were giggling quietly earlier. They gasped as soon as they got a closer look at the girls though.

The one that Mr Cat had called Raven was Ahiru! The only difference was that she had black hair and she was a lot more graceful and less clumsy. The rest of the class seemed to recognise her as well partially. Fakir in particularly seemed to stare at her the most though. Raven looked so familiar to him like they had met before yet the memories were just out of reach. After class they ended up staying behind for a bit so that they could get a chance to talk to her.

"Hey Ahiru why did Mr Cat say your name was Raven" Rue asked the girl softly.

Raven seemed to look confused at what Rue said.

"Who is Ahiru my name is Raven" she asked confused.

"Come on Ahiru stop messing with us we remember everything about the Raven and Drosselmeyer" Mythos answered gently.

"I am sorry but my name is _not _Ahiru. It is Raven" she answered irritated at the interrogation before quickly exiting the room.

"Sorry about that. Lately she hasn't been herself" Hotaru apologized before quickly catching up to Raven.

**With Raven **

Raven went up to her room and sat down on her bed her face buried in her hands as the memories assaulted her. She certainly had not been prepared for Mythos and Rue returning to the academy and them remembering her. She had gotten better at controlling her emotions and changed into casual clothes. A white plain t-shirt with a pink cardigan on top, black tights and black converses was what she had chosen to wear.

Both she and Hotaru were to go meet up with Setsuna to keep up with training so as not to be taken by surprise if any by any minions of Chaos. So after changing she met up with Hotaru near the lake. Hotaru had chosen to wear the same outfit that she had worn when they had first met.

Hotaru had been teased by a couple of immature kids for the colour of her hair, not that she actually cared. It was natural and was part of her heritage so why would she change it. They met up with Sailor Pluto, who took them to a pocked dimension for them to train. In the pocket dimension time went by slower so by the time they returned to the academy only ten minutes had passed.

They trained with not only their powers but also in martial arts. This was a back-up in case they were in a place where they were not able to transform so that they could still fight in self-defence. They also trained with various weapons. Hotaru trained with her Artemis Scythe whereas Raven used twin daggers.

They also trained with their powers. Hotaru had the power to manipulate darkness and shadows as well as her powers as a Sailor Senshi. Raven also had gained new abilities to help her fight due to if she just danced as Princess Tutu nothing would really happen to any of the youma that they were fighting.

Her uniform as Eternal Sailor Saturn was a lot like Eternal Sailor Moon. The difference was that her uniform was mainly a dark purple and black. Her wings as well were tinted lilac and on her forehead she had the violet sign of Saturn. In her hands instead of a sceptre she held the silence glaive. All of the planetary senshi had achieved Eternal level powers during the coronation of Neo-Queen Serenity when she had first become Sailor Cosmos.

Raven had also managed to gain back the power as Princess Tutu.

(Author's Note: All rights for this description of the new Princess Tutu go to Puffgirl1952)

Her uniform had changed as well though. She had a strapless white leotard with a three-layered tutu. The bottom layer went down to her ankles in a layer of see-through white silk. The middle layer was made of pink silk and stops a couple of inches from the edge of the first layer. The last layer was made of satin and the edges were embroidered with silver along the edges.

Golden armbands encircled her upper arms, as pearl and crystal bracelets encircled her wrists. She had a crystal feather belt encircle her hips and crystal ballet shoes adorn her feet. A circlet decorated with crystal flowers adorned her brow.

Her hair was that of a similar style to that of an original except instead of pink it was black and for her make-up she had light pink lipstick with mascara on her eyes with kohl. Her choker remained but instead of the three feathers there was only the white feather.

After training they left the pocket dimension after resting for a bit and returned to the lake. As Raven sat under a tree she began to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_This is a going to be a long mission….. _

**Author's Note **

**I know that I was going to upload this chapter at the end of this week but I changed my mind. I still have a lot of revision to do so this might not be my best chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think and if there are any ideas that that you want me to include in this story. Thank you Puffgirl1952 for the awesome description of the new uniform for Princess Tutu. Blue cookies for those that review. **


	4. Eternal Sailor Saturn and Princess Tutu

Who is Raven- Chapter 4

Me: Come on Rini say it

Rini: No

Me: If you do I'll get Hotaru to take you to Elysium to see Helios

Rini *sigh* Fine, Vkanimeluver632 does not own Sailor Moon or Princess Tutu.

Me: Yay!

*Hotaru then appears and takes Rini to Elysium*

Now let's start the story!

**With Fakir **

It has been a week since Raven and Hotaru had appeared and he had been troubled ever since he first saw her. Raven. It felt like he should know her. Maybe he had met her in the past year that he seems to have amnesia about. He didn't know and that was what frustrated him. She seemed like she was someone very important to him.

He remembered first seeing Rachel. She had been walking out of class when she tripped on top of him. She seemed to remind him of someone else that he just couldn't put his finger on. Rachel though seemed to be the only one to ever bring a true smile to his face. She was clumsy and sometimes said things without thinking. Yet at the same time there was something missing.

Raven though was an enigma to all. He could not figure her out at all and that just made him even more curious about her.

"Fakir what on earth is so interesting about her anyway" Rachel would ask jealously as she again caught him staring at Raven.

"She does not say anything to anyone other than her friend Hotaru. Personally I believe that she acts a bit snobbish. She does not even acknowledge anyone here" Rachel continued.

This just annoyed him though. For some reason he could not help but be protective of her. There was just something so familiar about her. He had noticed though that the couple of times he had managed to catch her eye that there was a deep hidden sadness in her expression though she hid it well. The only other person that seemed to notice this was Hotaru who would then say something to make Raven laugh.

Though he had noticed that she looked very beautiful when sad he noticed how enchanting she was when she laughed and part of him could not help but wonder how she would look with pink hair for some reason. This was ridiculous yet the idea of her with pink hair was so familiar. They were having a picnic near the lake. Due to the warm weather he had decided to write a short story about a duck.

They were enjoying themselves with the food that Rachel had cooked when all of a sudden the comfortable atmosphere had been interrupted by screaming. Rachel looked at him with fear in her eyes. The screaming seemed to come from the direction of the town.

They ran to see the commotion, leaving the picnic items behind. They quickly arrived to find a mysterious monster causing commotion.

**With Raven and Hotaru **

They were enjoying walking through the town. Hotaru wanted to explore the shops to see if there were any cool lamps that were sold there. It was a hobby of hers to collect them. She never did like the sun that much, preferring to stay in the shadows.

She managed to find one that had caught her eye. It made her chuckle at the irony. The design was of a girl with flowing hair clutching a glaive in her hand as she stood guard over a mysterious dark gate.

There was one lamp that managed to catch the eye of Raven though. It was an old fashioned lamp and at the base there were two figures dancing on top of a lake. What really shook her about it though was that the figures were of Princess Tutu and Kraehe dancing. It reminded her of the past in which they danced together, her as Princess Tutu to return the heart shards of Mytho and Kraehe to stop her in fear of Mytho leaving her forever.

So they then left to go to a small café where to rest after searching through the shops for various items that they brought. Hotaru had an unlimited credit card for missions and emergencies, that and it paid to be the Princess of Saturn. Also because she was the adopted daughter of Neptune, Pluto, Uranus but Neo-Queen Serenity was like a mother to her while she was growing up in her second life.

She was closer to the Queen than any of the other outer scouts. So they ended up relaxing in the café. They had both ended up buying milkshakes. A chocolate milkshake for Hotaru and a strawberry milkshake for Raven was what they ordered. So they chatted about various things when all of a sudden they heard the screaming.

It was common occurrence for monsters to appear so they had quickly managed to acquire the ability to tell the difference between the screaming of an accident and the screaming of a monster attacking various citizens. So they quickly ran towards the commotion to find the monster. There it was and it was quite ugly.

It was obviously a phage due to the black starseed hovering near it and it was obvious that whoever had been turned was obviously quite interested in books. It was humanoid and it appeared to be made of various shelves of books and was attacking the citizens.

They then ran to the nearest alley and transformed. Hotaru was surrounded by a ball of shadows and her fuku appeared on her body. The shadows then formed her skirt and sailor collar. Her boots then laced themselves up on her feet and the silence glaive then appeared in her hand in a flash of violet light. She was surrounded in an aura of death and the violet symbol of Saturn was shining proudly on her brow. Her wings were extended behind her.

Raven was also surrounded by a shining ball of white light. She then began to gracefully spin and with every spin a new article of clothing appeared on her body before there was another flash of light and she stood there as Princess Tutu.

They then began to jump onto the rooftops to get near the phage and jumped down gracefully in front of it. They then quickly began to get into battle stances weapons ready to save the citizens.

They hoped that this would be a quick battle.

**Authors Note **

**Ok so I really need ideas for what powers to give Raven because I just cannot see Princess Tutu dancing in front of the youma doing anything. In my story she will mainly have healing powers but any ideas for what she can do to hurt weaken the youma to weaken it? Please Review and tell what ideas you think I should add to the story of any characters that should appear and help. Also how do you think Fakir should regain his memories. **


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Me: I do not own Princess Tutu or Sailor Moon unfortunately *cries*

Raven: *pats back* See that wasn't that bad

Me: *Continues to cry till sees a plate of blue cupcakes* BLUE CUPCAKES!

Me: I also do not own the song 'To a Brand New World'

So continuing from last chapter….

Sailor Saturn taking an offensive stance powered up her attack and shouted "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Due to the training she had learnt to power down her attacks so they didn't destroy anything. The attack managed to weaken the phage but it continued to attack and drain the energy of the panicking citizens. Princess Tutu then decided to use a bit of magic on the phage.

"Firaga" she said as she pointed to the phage sending a large stream of flames to the phage, making it catch on fire. This managed to continue to weaken the youma and using their attacks the managed to weaken it enough. Hotaru then began to fight it hand to hand quickly so as to distract and keep it still long enough for Princess Tutu to heal it. As Hotaru fought the phage Princess Tutu then summoned a small silver compact from her sub-space pocket.

It had been a gift from Neo-Queen Serenity and was powered by the moon to heal phages and people that were possessed by youmas. She had to charge it at night when the moon was out though otherwise it would run out of power. The compact had a small crystal of quartz inside it that would mix the energy of the moon and that of her energy so as to heal the youma.

Princess Tutu holding compact then began to spin, she was then surrounded by a silver glow and when she stopped spinning her and the compact were fully glowing as she directed the compact to face the phage and it let out a large beam of silver energy. The phage screamed as the silver light engulfed it.

The light then dimmed down to reveal Autor fainted on the ground. Princess Tutu then fell to her knees. Due to it being a phage and not a regular youma it had taken a lot more energy to heal him. Sailor Saturn after checking the pulse of Autor then ran to Princess Tutu and kneeled next to her. The battle had taken a large toll on both of them but they needed to get out of there before anyone started to ask dangerous questions.

After a few minutes Princess Tutu regained enough energy to stand and after waving and smiling at a few citizens they jumped up high to the nearest rooftop and continued to jump until they were out of sight. Yet two people watched them their eyes narrowed as they realised that their assumptions had been right. Ahiru had returned.

Even though they did have another question that they needed answered. Who was Sailor Saturn? And more importantly was Drosselmeyer back?

The next day Hotaru decided to explore the school a bit more, before she did she checked up on Raven who was still sound asleep. She had been exhausted from the battle yesterday. The silver compact on her windowsill to catch the final rays of the moon and recharge, Hotaru then picked it up and closed it as she set it down on the table for Raven to find it later.

She then left to go and explore the school. She soon came to the music room where there were various instruments. It had been a long time since she had played and could not help but pick up one of the flutes and played an old tune from the silver millennium. As she played she could not help but think of the lyrics to the song.

_Just as a place of shining light can fall into shadow _

_Things that have life will surely die _

_But don't be sad _

_To be born whole _

_Even your love will travel with you _

_Brand-new world _

_Brand-new world _

_A new world _

_I will devote this body to produce it _

_I am Saturn _

_Saturn of destruction _

_Saturn of life _

Mytho and Rue were walking around the school. After seeing Princess Tutu again fighting that monster that had turned out to be Autor they were convinced that Raven was Ahiru. As to why she denied that they were scared that Drosselmeyer was back and changed Ahiru's memories. They did not know who Sailor Saturn was yet they guessed that she was the new girl Hotaru.

As they walked through the empty halls, everyone else had gone to town due to there being no classes that day they heard the soft notes of a flute and wondered who was playing. They soon came to an old classroom full of instruments and they were surprised to see Hotaru there playing. She seemed at peace as she played the haunting melody.

Hotaru finished playing one last note and without even turning to look at them she asked.

"Hello Mytho, Rue what are you doing here?"

"Raven is Ahiru isn't she" Rue stated bluntly.

"Maybe, maybe not it is up to her whether you find out who she is" Hotaru shot back.

"Is Drosselmeyer back?" asked Mytho.

"Who is Drosselmeyer?" asked Hotaru though inside she remembered the stories of how he loved tragedies, which is why his hands were cut off to prevent him from writing. She then sighed.

"If you must know the return of Princess Tutu has nothing to do with him" she said finally before gracefully exiting the room quickly after carefully putting down the flute.

She did not stop walking quickly until she returned to the hallway just outside her room. She then leaned against the wall and sighed in relief as she murmured.

"That was close."

"What was close Hotaru?" asked Raven as she quickly came out of her room, her hair slightly damp a sign that she had just taken a shower.

"Nothing Raven" Hotaru said smiling gently though it was a bit force Raven noticed but decided to wait until Hotaru was ready to tell her what had her worried. Raven had just been feeding her friends the birds from her windowsill not noticing a shadowed figure watching her from down below.

**With Fakir **

As he watched Raven laugh as she fed the birds from the windowsill he could not help but have an image of a similar girl that was lot more clumsy with pink hair also feeding the birds from her windowsill, she then turned to her calling out his name.

"Fakir why did you forget me? You promised you would never forget me" tears were in the mysterious girl's eyes as she slowly started to fade. This flashback was from a dream that he had once had or at least he believed that they were dreams. After all who would call themselves Princess Tutu and dance around in a ballet princess costume in real life in an attempt to retrieve Mytho's heart shards. Not that his heart had ever been broken in the first place.

That was until he heard of the events that had happened in town. Of how his cousin Autor had been turned into a monster and been saved by two mysterious girls called Sailor Saturn and _Princess Tutu._ Now he was wondering whether those were really just dreams or figments of his imagination or whether she was a memory from that recent year that he has amnesia of. He cannot help but believe that Raven was the key to finding out what had happened in that year.

Soon though Raven moved away from the windowsill never noticing that he had been watching her from the shadows and he could not see her anymore. Rachel then found him standing there deep in thought and noticed that he had been staring at the window.

"Hey why are you staring at her window" she asked angrily that he had been staring at another girl. No matter what she tried she could never get him to just forget about the fact that he has had amnesia of the past year. She really did like Fakir, he had a soft side that not many people cared to attempt to find in him yet at times he seemed so distant and she wondered whether he had the same feelings for her.

"Nothing Rachel" he murmured before smiling gently at her and asked if she wanted to go to the lake again.

**With Mytho and Rue **

"Do you think that Raven is Ahiru?" Rue asked Mytho softly.

"Yeah, she looks that just like her but with black hair and there have been sightings of Princess Tutu having returned" Mytho replied.

They then stood there thinking of what they had just learned from Hotaru and could not help but wonder.

"If it is not Drosselmeyer returning. Then how come Ahiru is back in human form. And who is sending these monsters to attack the town?"

**With Raven **

Hotaru had decided to return to the music classrooms. She always did love to play instruments, not surprising seeing as she had been brought up with two famous musicians as he adopted parents. The song that she been playing had also brought up long forgotten memories of the silver millennium and she had wanted some time by herself to think.

So Raven decided to go to the lake. It was always beautiful at this time of year and it had been a while since she had gone for a swim in her true form and so started to jog there. In the crisp morning air she found it quite relaxing, as she jogged she hummed the melody from the star locked of Neo-Queen Serenity.

Not before long she arrived at her destination, the lake. She quickly found a small nearby clearing and took off her choker. In a bright flash of light she was a black swan again. Picking up the choker again she waddled to a small corner of the clearing and hid it behind a thick patch of wild flowers. She then quickly waddled to the lake and dived in. She loved to swim in the icy cold water. It took her mind off things that had been troubling her.

Soon as she floated along the surface of the water she began to drift off into the realm of dreams. Raven then awoke an hour later from a dream of the events of the last battle against Raven and Drosselmeyer. The dream had brought up many memories that she had long since buried ever since she first became Raven.

So as she drifted quietly along the water amongst her fellow birds relaxing she heard the sound of two familiar voices. She froze at the sound afraid that they might see her before remembering that she was in her real form as a bird and knew that they would never recognise her and relaxed but was still tense, she did not want to see Fakir and Rachel there having fun.

Soon after drifting along the surface of the lake for a couple more minutes she sighed as the voices of the two continued to reach her hearing and sighed before swimming to the edge of the lake and waddling to the small clearing so as to retrieve her choker and put it back on and return to her human form.

But as soon as she reached the clearing she saw something that made her freeze. There sitting in the middle of the clearing was Fakir and Rachel. They were talking while sharing a small picnic basket that was sitting between them. As much as it hurt her to see them together Raven had also realised something else. She did not know how long they would be staying there and until they moved she would not be able to retrieve her choker.

For if they saw a black swan holding her choker they would probably think that she had just find it and might take it from her in an attempt to help her thinking that she had lost it and she couldn't just waddle into the clearing and put the necklace on. The bright light would catch their attention. Until they moved she was stuck watching them in her true form. Raven was stuck watching the guy she loved and another girl sharing a picnic as a black swan. Well at least she knew what she was going to write in her diary now.

_Dear Diary _

_Life really sucks..._


	6. A Confrontation and a Confession

Chapter 6

Disclaimer

If only I did own Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight or Princess Tutu but alas I do not *cries*

Hotaru after walking around and exploring the school a bit more she decided to go and she if she could find Raven. Hotaru then went to see if Raven was in her room but as she entered she smiled to see it in its usual messy state. Raven had always hated the fact that Hotaru was a lot more neat than her and did not have her items just flung across the room in a sort of organized mess. She noticed that there was a note on the desk.

_Firefly _

_I have decided to go to the lake today for a swim. If you are done with exploring with the academy you are welcome to join me. I will probably be back soon though. If not then you know where to find me. Setsuna said that we don't have any training tomorrow as well. _

_Raven _

After quickly scanning the note Hotaru decided that she would go join Raven at the lake. It was a very beautiful place and reminded her of the park in Crystal Tokyo, the one that used to be the main site for all of the youma attacks. The lake there was also a very relaxing place to visit and it was common to see the senshi or the royal family visiting it. Walking around and watching people take boats out on the lake together as they remembered a time a thousand years ago before the kingdom of crystal had come into existence.

Quickly changing into casual clothes she got out her IPod, deciding to listen to a couple of songs on shuffle as she jogged to the lake. Quickly putting her long dark purple hair that fell to her waist into a ponytail she put her earphones in her ears and quickly began to jog to the lake.

Around 30 minutes later she arrived at the lake. She was thirsty though she soon realized that it had been a while had taken her blood tablets (note: this story takes place after chapter 3 in my story The Real Story. Yuki Kuran finally remembers that she is a vampire and leaves after the events to return to Crystal Tokyo when she remembers her duties as a sailor senshi).

So taking a small purple water bottle out of her sub space pocket she placed two tablets in and watched as they dissolved. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs became more prominent as the smell reached her nostrils and she quickly drank the blood like liquid. Her eyes returned to their normal purple colour and her fangs retracted once she was finished, her thirst sated.

It was a nice clear day and after she had taken her blood tablets Hotaru looked out across the lake she found that she couldn't see Raven anywhere. She frowned, normally she would still be relaxing on the surface of the lake but she couldn't see her anywhere. Then she heard the familiar voices of Fakir and Rachel. Well that certainly explained it.

Raven had probably heard them and decided to return to the academy Hotaru though. After all Raven would most not likely not enjoy watching them sharing a picnic together. Hotaru had been about to jog back to the academy when she saw it. A familiar black swan was near the clearing where the voices were coming from.

**Raven **

Raven was getting more annoyed the more she stayed near the clearing. All she had wanted was to have a nice relaxing day by the lake when the nice quiet atmosphere was interrupted by _them_. So now she was stuck here waiting for them to leave so that she could retrieve her choker and go back to the academy. That or wait for Hotaru to come the lake if she sees the note and get her to retrieve the choker.

Soon after around ten minutes Hotaru finally arrived at the lake. She of course completely ignored Raven and ended up drinking some blood tablets before finally noticing that Raven was near the entrance to a small clearing.

"Raven there you are" she said when she finally noticed the black swan.

Raven then seemed to throw an annoyed look at Hotaru before gesturing to her neck and pointing towards the clearing to signal that her necklace was in the clearing and she could not retrieve it until Fakir and Rachel left. Hotaru after seeing the two sharing a small picnic understood and told Raven that she would get the choker for her.

Raven watched as Hotaru then entered the clearing and made up a story of how Raven had lost her choker and it was a special family heirloom and they could not find it anywhere and that the clearing was the last place that Raven had it. Rachel offered to help look for it whereas Fakir said that Raven was an idiot for losing it.

Hearing Fakir call her an idiot though just ended up bringing up more buried memories for Raven memories that she had buried so that they would not taunt her anymore. She closed her eyes as the memories of him taking care of her as a duck before he had forgotten the events of the Raven and Drosselmeyer his ancestor. She shook her head so as to clear it and forced herself to stop thinking of those memories before turning to see Hotaru quickly pretend to look around the clearing before retrieving it from the flowerbed.

Hotaru showed the other two that she had found it and thanked them for helping her before quickly leaving them. Raven was relieved as she saw Hotaru walk towards her, the chocker clutched in her hand. Raven quickly followed Hotaru deep into the forest near the lake and as soon as they came to a clearing deep in the woods, dark enough so that no one would see them Hotaru clasped the chocker around the black swan's elegant neck.

In a bright flash of light Raven returned to her human form. She was ecstatic that Hotaru had managed to retrieve her pendant so quickly and hugged her friend while thanking her. Hotaru said that it was no problem and they quickly noticed that it was getting late and decided to return to the Academy. Soon they arrived at the academy and Hotaru went up to her room. Raven on the other hand decided to walk around the academy a bit more before returning to her room to sleep.

Raven was just passing an empty classroom when all of a sudden she noticed the familiar auras of two people standing behind her. She sighed quietly before turning around.

"Hello Mythos, Rue."

"You do not seem happy to see us Ahiru" Rue said smirking at her old friend knowing that the name would annoy her.

"I told you my name is Raven!" Raven hissed angrily her dark blue eyes flashing angrily as she glared at them.

"Ahiru we know that it is you stop pretending that your name is Raven" Mythos replied softly hoping not to anger her further.

Raven seemed to become more infuriated at his words though and stormed past them. As her shoulder brushed against Rue's she turned, tears glinting in the corners of her eyes as she hissed at them.

"Stop deluding yourself idiots! Ahiru is dead! I watched her die! Die due to no one caring to remember her! Dying due to no one caring to visit her and remind her that she is not just a useless duck that had been thrown away once she had saved everyone at the expense of her own happiness! She loved all of you! But no one cared to visit her, no one cared to treat her like a human and not as a duck to be fed bread crumbs! So stop with this illusion idiots. I am not Ahiru! My name is Raven" whispering at the end of her rant her fury seeming to drain out of her.

She then turned and walked off quickly and luckily they did not follow her. But before she turned around the corner she stopped and whispered so softly that they did not hear it.

"I loved you once. But you forgot me. I may have come back but I am not Ahiru anymore. My name is Raven now and I am no longer the innocent duck like girl that you thought I was."

Mythos and Rue were too stunned to stop her from walking off though.

"She can't be dead can she" whispered Rue her heart breaking at the thought of her innocent friend dead believing that no one cared for her anymore.

"She can't be can she!" she said louder as she clung to Mythos tears falling fast as Mythos hugged her also distraught.

But then a thought came to him and he pulled back and looked at Rue.

"No she isn't Rue" he said softly "for there is no Princess Tutu without Ahiru. Perhaps we were wrong and Raven is not Ahiru but I know she is out there. We will find her."

Rue smiled tentatively at him his words lifting up her hope but she was still doubtful not that she let him see that. But the doubts were still eating at her making her wonder if Ahiru hated them for never visiting her after she had turned back into a duck.

"You are right Mythos, but does she hate us for never visiting her?" she asked softly as she looked to where Raven had stormed off.

"I don't know, that is a question that you will have to ask her when we find her" he said as he also looked to where Raven had walked off.

Raven did not notice the tears falling from her eyes as she walked slowly back to the dormitories, her memories haunting her as she thought of what she had said to Mythos and Rue. She had not meant to say that she was dead but the thoughts of them trying to care for her after so long of them ignoring her while everyone else forgot her had shaken her more that she thought. She was also afraid that she would not want to leave after they had completed the mission too caught up in the memories of her time here. But they would eventually leave her again if she stayed. Besides she had a wonderful life back in Crystal Tokyo even if she still occasionally missed her friends from here.

Not even _he _would ever find out who she really is. She had long since given up hope that he would regain his memories and it made it worse for her that he had long since moved on. Fakir was her oldest friend and a person that she had relied on heavily ever since the story of the Raven had finally come to an end. Mythos and Rue were busy rebuilding the kingdom and could never visit and the town had forgotten the events of the story, not that they had ever know that _she _clumsy Ahiru was Princess Tutu let alone the fact that her real form was actually a duck.

Raven took her time as she walked up to the dormitories not really looking where she was going when all of a sudden she crashed into someone. She was surprised as the person caught her and as she looked up she slightly blushed as she realised that she had been caught by Fakir.

**With Fakir **

As Fakir walked back from the lake with Rachel, he could not help but think of that one lone black swan that he had seen swimming along the surface of the lake. During winter it had not migrated with the rest of the birds but stayed at the lake and sometimes when he went to the lake to write that black swan would come near him like it was expecting something of him.

Something about the bird seemed very familiar to Fakir. Of course he had assumed that it had just wanted food and had offered it some bread crumbs. Yet something about that mysterious bird reminded him of his dreams, of a girl named Ahiru and a writer called Drosselmeyer. It also reminded him of one of the new girls. Raven. She acted so cold at times like she did not want to get close to anyone here at the academy yet there was also a certain air of sadness that hung around.

Like this place brought up long past memories that still tortured her to this very day. As he walked around the academy after Rachel had chosen to retire to her room in the dormitory he continued to ponder the meaning of his recent dreams and wondered who was Princess Tutu and Eternal Sailor Saturn, the mysterious new heroines of the town. Due to him being lost in thought, Fakir did not notice the girl walking near him until he crashed into.

He caught her easily as she started to fall to the ground and as he held her he realised that it had been Raven that he had caught. Fakir did not seem to notice how she was slightly blushing at this situation as he was caught up with the fact that holding seemed so familiar, like he had done it before a long time ago. He soon realised though that he was still holding her and gently after making sure that she was alright let her go. As he did though eh noticed that her eyes seemed slightly red and puffy.

Raven was almost disappointed that he had let go of her but made sure not to show it as she steadied herself and looked up at him still blushing slightly as she stammered a small thank you before quickly scampering off. As soon as she was out of sight Fakir could not help but feel as though the sight was familiar to him. He soon shook his head as though to clear it as it was obvious that he had never met her before and then continued on with his walk around the halls of the academy. As he walked off he wondered what on earth had made her cry and why he felt like destroying whoever had made her cry. He did not understand this sudden bout of protectiveness as he walked off.

As soon as she was in her bedroom Raven sighed in relief as she leaned against the door. That was a close one she thought as she managed to pull herself together before quickly changing into pyjamas. As she left her hair out of her braid she gently ran her fingers through it to check if there were any tangles and brushed her hair which was slightly wavy from being in a braid all day. Raven then retrieved her diary from her hiding place and picked up as a small blunt pencil from her desk.

As she sat down on her bed she bit the end of her pencil softly as she thought of the past events of the day before beginning to write down her recount of what had just happened.

_Dear Diary _

_You know how there are days when you feel like the whole world is against you? Well this was definitely one of those days….._

**Authors Note **

**I am so sorry for not updating but I was reading over this chapter again because it was a bit rushed and I decided that I really did not want Mythos and Rue to find out the identity of Raven so soon as it ruins most of the story. Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far and how you think everyone should find out the identity of Raven. **


	7. Ahiru is Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Princess Tutu

**Authors Note: **

**I recently updated the last chapter and changed some crucial parts of it. **

Hotaru was worried. Ever since her encounter with Mytho and Rue in the dark hallways of the academy Raven had not been the same. She acted like something had shaken her up extremely. She had noticed immediately that something had been bothering her best friend and had interrogated her and found out what was wrong. She was mad at Mytho and Rue for bothering Raven so much. Most of the class had noticed her sudden coldness towards the couple, glaring at them most of the time and ignoring them and pulling Raven as far away from the as possible.

Yet Hotaru was also scared that Raven would want to stay here. It was her home world after all. Part of her said to stop being so selfish, if Raven wanted to stay here then it was her wish. Even though she did not want Raven to stay here she would respect her wish but she could not help the coldness towards Rue and Mytho. Raven was her best friend, small lady was not that small anymore and was more like a sister than a best friend a lot like the other senshi even though some of them were more like parents.

Over time though the youma started to attack the town more frequently varying from normal energy sucking youmas to heart snatching daemons to phages. The attacks troubled both her and Raven and she was worried that soon Chaos may launch a full out attack. She may be one of the more powerful senshi but she would not be able to protect everyone from a giant attack. She hoped that this mission would not take long she missed her family and friends.

Raven was also troubled, she had been shaken up ever since her encounter with Mytho and Rue mainly because it was true to her. She had not realised how troubled and hurt she had been when everyone else had forgotten her. It was true though, she was no longer Ahiru. That part of her had been destroyed a long time ago along with everyone else's memories of her. Whilst she took the name of Raven to remember how that part of her life affected her decision to become who she was today she no longer wanted to do that.

The youma were popping up more and more often. Most likely one of Chaos' more powerful servants will turn up soon and they will know what they are planning to do with this world. Whilst they have not done much other than steal energy, heart crystals and star seeds Chaos always has another motive. Chaos herself would not come to take this planet that much they knew. She would never come herself to take over a lowly planet when she already has so many minions to do the job for her. All it takes is a sliver of darkness to take control and turn them into her own slaves. Chaos prefers to go after Cosmos herself instead.

Cosmos the only one that is able to free people from Chaos' dark influences. Chaos and Cosmos, sisters that represent an eternal balance of the battle between good and evil. Neither can ever truly win because both good and evil must exist in this world. Neo-Queen Serenity trusted them with this mission to protect this world and that is what they will do. But Raven knew that there must be another reason. Pluto watches over the time stream for all eternity and always has an ulterior motive for her decisions. What they do will affect the time stream but anyone could have come here to protect this world. Yet out of everyone she was chosen to come here. Perhaps she was always meant to return. Return to a place where she had been hurt and changed. A place that she had sworn to never return to.

Rue was still worried thinking of what Raven had told them yesterday. Ahiru is dead. This sentence kept on revolving in her thoughts no matter what. Perhaps Mytho is right and that was a lie. For without Ahiru there is no Princess Tutu, yet the heroine has been seen many times protecting the town and this academy. But a part of her wondered if what she had said was true. She would not be able to bear it if Ahiru really had died. They had never truly thanked her for what she had done for them all. Rue knew that Ahiru had also loved Mytho but was not able to tell him of her true feelings. She had heard the legend of how if she had told Mytho she would have turned into a light and disappeared.

It had not escaped her notice though of how Hotaru had suddenly become cold towards them. Always ignoring them or walking away without a word dragging along Raven with her whenever they had tried to question them on what they meant when Raven had told them of Ahiru's death. Raven must have told Hotaru of their confrontation but still she could not help but wonder if Raven had been lying. If she had though Rue could not fault her from trying to stay away from them after the way that they had hurt her so carelessly after all she had done for them. Even going so far as to give up her existence as a human and Princess Tutu to save them all.

But even then. How on earth did Ahiru manage to become human again and how did she regain her abilities as Princess Tutu? So many questions and no answers. Even when Raven had told them of how Ahiru had died alone and abandoned by everyone that she had saved the questions multiplied and were left unanswered. Still even if Raven had told them of the death of Ahiru, there was something about Raven that she could not put her finger on. Something familiar in both her behavior and the way she looked.

Fakir could not stop thinking about her. Raven who looked so similar to the girl that he had dreams about. Dreams that seemed so familiar like the way memories. Of course that would be impossible. He knew for certain that he had never met Raven before, yet there was something familiar about her. He had noticed though the sudden coldness that Hotaru had exhibited towards Mytho and Rue recently. Raven had appeared shaken and was always lost in thought nowadays. Rachel would be annoyed at how his thoughts were occupied with another girl but still he had a feeling that Raven was the key to his lost memories. He knew that something had happened that had made him forget and it irritated him to no end that he was unable to found exactly what it was that stopped him from remembering.

He could not help but remember a couple days back when he had bumped into her. Her face still had a couple of tears and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for a while. He had a feeling that Rue and Mytho had something to do with it as he had seen them afterwards and they seemed to be in shock. Like they had heard news about the end of the world. Fakir had tried to find what had happened that had made them all so distraught but they were silent and told him that it was nothing. Mytho though had never been a good liar and he had immediately known that something had happened. Just what though he had yet to find out.

Rachel as well had changed he noticed. She seemed to be very jealous of Raven and how his thoughts always seemed to be occupied by her. He really did like Rachel. She was very cheerful and outgoing unlike him yet she still acted very mature. He had gotten close to Rachel and eventually they had started to go out. She seemed to be very similar to the girl from his dreams. Perhaps that was what drew him to her. That she might be the key to his missing memories. Yet there were differences too. The girl in his dreams seemed to be a lot less mature and naive but there was something else as well but he could not figure out what it was.

Rachel was annoyed when she saw Fakir staring at that girl again. Raven. The girl had transferred over here along with Hotaru Tomoe but something about her annoyed her. Perhaps it was the way that she occupied Fakir's thoughts without even trying. Still there was something about the both of them that unsettled her. Like they did not belong here. Fakir had told her of his lost memories but she seriously doubted that Raven had anything to do with them. She had only transferred here a couple of weeks ago and did act like she knew him at all. When Mytho and Rue had come back she had expected that they would explain to Fakir about why he had lost his memories but instead that had come asking about a girl name Ahiru.

But according to everyone they had never heard of a girl name Ahiru. So they stopped mentioning her. Still even she had noticed the sudden coldness that Hotaru had suddenly held against Rue and Mytho. Raven had appeared as though something was troubling her and she was certain Fakir had an idea as to what that was. Still she was sure that it was nothing but she could not get rid of the feeling that something was about to happen and when it did it would change everything.

Her thoughts then turned to the mysterious heroines Princess Tutu and Eternal Sailor Saturn. According to some people Princess Tutu seemed very familiar like they had seen her before but the girl had never appeared to them before. Rachel knew that those monsters had never plagued the town before and she couldl think of a reason as to why they would appear now. Nothing had changed. Apart from Hotaru and Raven transferring here. Of course there was no way that they could have anything to do with either of those girls. She may not like them very much but they were polite and respectful enough and kept to themselves. Neither of them seemed like the type to bring those monsters here.

People had been attacked more and more often and she feared that there was a reason. According to rumor those monsters were mainly here for energy. Energy for what they did not know yet but Raven and Hotaru feared that it was for a reason. As to what they did not know yet, most likely it was being collected so that the enemy could launch a full out attack. Still they could tell that something was about to happen. Something big that would change everything and when it did they needed to be ready. So they will continue to change and protect everyone from the monsters and wait for the enemy to make the next move.

Little did they know that the enemy was an old friend that Raven knew well. After all they did share the same name and were influenced by the same writer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**I am so sorry that I have not updated for so long. I will try to update longer chapters as soon as possible but my life has been pretty hectic recently. Please make sure to look at the previous chapters as I have made quite a few changes to the plot. I just did not like the thought of Rue and Mytho finding out the identity of Raven so early in the story. So yeah the Raven and Drosselmeyer are back. I was not originally going to put them in this story but I could not think of any other villains to use. If you don't like that idea or have a better idea for a villain than please pm me or review. Please continue to review, it really encourages me to continue on with this story. **

**Thanks **

**Vkanimeluver632**


End file.
